<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Meal to Last by Infinite_Loup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155899">A Meal to Last</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Loup/pseuds/Infinite_Loup'>Infinite_Loup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventurer - Freeform, Adventurers, BBW, Big Beautiful Woman, Blob - Freeform, Butt, Curse of the Lipomancer, Deer, Doe, Dungeon, Elf, Elves, F/F, Fat - Freeform, Fatfur, Fattening, Forced Feeding, Forcefeeding, Furry, Humiliation, Immobility, Lardass, Lipomancer, Magic, Messy, Overweight, Ranger - Freeform, Remus - Freeform, Super Sized Big Beautiful Woman, Tavern, Uturi, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, ass, fatass, food addiction, immobile, inn, naked, nude, obese, slob, ssbbw, trap, tubby - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:06:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Loup/pseuds/Infinite_Loup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another story I did to go with one of my Inktober pictures. Unlike the first two so far, this one is more directly connected to my Curse of the Lipomancer interactive over on Writing.com and focuses on one of the characters from one of those storylines: Uturi, the deer ranger.</p><p>This is actually a continuation to one of the bad endings of that interactive, which you can read here:</p><p>https://www.writing.com/main/interactive-story/item_id/1587290-Curse-of-the-Lipomancer/map/154331111111111111212</p><p>And here's the last chapter of that ending if you just wanted to skip to that:</p><p>https://www.writing.com/main/interactive-story/item_id/1587290-Curse-of-the-Lipomancer/map/154331111111111111212131</p><p>You can try reading it there if the site isn't randomly trying to get you to pay for a membership. Just keep refreshing or come back later if you does, but this story is pretty stand-alone.</p><p>The idea behind this was to take one of the bad endings from the story and see if I could follow the character after it as they become even fatter. If you decide to read it, I hope you all enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Content Warning: This story contains Forcefeeding and Food Addiction, Massive Weight Gain, Light Slob elements and Gas, some Mindbreaking, and Extreme Humiliation.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                    </p><p> </p><p>The assignment had started so simply. Uturi, the doe ranger. Remus, the hyena warrior.</p><p>The mission had been to find and, if needed, rescue the missing Master of the Exploration Guild.</p><p>Neither wanted to think one day they'd be the ones in need of rescue.</p><p> </p><p>Uturi huffed loudly, plump sausage fingers pushing an even plumper sausage past her lips. She chewed lazily into the meat, grinding it into a mess of greasy chunks that filled her cheeks before she swallowed it all down with a gulp. Her fingers reached for the table before her, much greasier than even the sausages as they grabbed the next to meet its demise within her gullet.<br/>
 &amp;nbsp<br/>
"You're so close now, aren't you big girl..?" The elf whispered into her cervine ears, making them flicker in annoyance, the other woman's words barely registering in her mind. She could barely feel the elf's own chubby fingers as they dug into the doe's brown-furred rolls of fat, gripping the sides of her stomach and giving them a firm shake, "So heavy, aren't you? Soon you will be too heavy to walk. Too heavy for us even, I am afraid... My favorite customer will be moving on then... moving on to HIM..."</p><p>Uturi's eyes widened slowly behind the greasy locks of her brown hair, the former ranger finally taking notice of the elf's cruel words.</p><p>"Just a few... more... bites..."</p><p>The morbidly obese doe gasped as the chairs creaked loudly beneath her, one under each elephantine buttock. Her flabby, fat-swaddled legs wobbled frantically, hooves scraping grooves into a stone floor already scarred with them.</p><p>"N-No...!" She wheezed past a mouthful of cake, desperately trying to pull herself onto those hooves, so small now, nearly buried under the drooping flab of her legs...</p><p>The town of Little Silverhorne held many secrets. Even in a tavern like this, insidious forces were at work...</p><p>Uturi wished she had realized that sooner.</p><p>The blond elven waitress smiled cheerfully as she strode across the crowded tavern, one hand holding aloft another steaming tray of food, the other clutching many mugs of hearty, foaming ale that sloshed and splashed onto the floor behind her. Uturi swallowed the mutton that filled her maw, licking her fat lips ravenously, drool already spilling past down her chins as she waited for the elf to arrive. She took one last huge bite from her mutton leg before letting the stripped bone fall with a clank to the platter before her. There was already so much food left on the table, but still she was grateful as she looked at the elf... no. She was grateful as she looked at the food, at the creamy ale...</p><p>The elf elicited... other emotions...</p><p>"Ready for more, I see!" The waitress giggled, setting down the gigantic platter, an enormous roast pig resting on a pile of potatoes, apples, and thick, plump sausages... "A beautiful sweet pig, for my beautiful, sweet piggy!"</p><p>"Pig..." Uturi grunted as she gazed down at the cooked, whole hog, "But I'm not... hufff... I'm a..."</p><p>"Pig." The elf said flatly, setting the heavy mugs of ale down onto the table and pushing them within the massive deergirl's reach, "Sow. Disgustingly FAT hog..."</p><p>"N-No..." The woman grunted as she chewed through bits of ham, ripping off more fatty chunks with her paws, sauce and juices and seasonings coating her already filthy fingers as she crammed more of the rich, succulent meat into her mouth, "I'm... hmmfff... oohh... Imma... duhh... Hnngghh..."</p><p>"Just look at you..." The elf sneered, her bright, blue eyes glinting in the warm firelight of the tavern, almost glowing, "They used to call this place the Thirsty Boar, you know? Then that changed when the new ownership came in. The Hungry Boar suits a lot better, yeah? But you've grown quite a bit, haven't you Uturi?"</p><p>"Soon you will be too heavy to walk..."</p><p>Uturi grunted past a mouthful of cake, her eyes widening slowly.</p><p>"Yes you have..." The elf continued, the usual shit-eating grin she wore tinted with something a bit more than the usual mix of smugness and disdain... was it... pride? "You have grown so big, and more than that, you have become my favorite customer... my personal project, in a way..."</p><p>The elf sauntered around Uturi as she scooped up the discarded remains of platters and plates, bowls and inedible trash like bones and crustacean shells that were left in the wake of the woman's seemingly endless gorging.The elf stopped behind Uturi, setting the trash in a nice, neat pile on the table beside her as she leaned against the obese doe, gripping her flabby shoulders in her hands, rubbing deep into their flab as she cooed into the doe's ear.</p><p>"There are others, like you, of course my dear..." The elf purred, jerking her head across the room, Uturi tearing her gaze momentarily from the enticing feast before her. She gulped heavily as she saw a male crocodile stuffing his face, bloated, meaty stomach not nearly as large as the doe's own but already folding in rolls, already having torn through his fur and leather armor. The look on the man's face was familiar to Uturi... mostly hunger, but something beneath it... something horrible... "But none like you..." The elf continued, "You are special. You are my favorite... Almost a mascot to this terrible place, don't you think?"</p><p>Uturi said nothing. She tore her gaze quickly from the crocodile. She didn't want to think about him. She didn't want to think about the elf's teasing. She wanted to think about the food... just the food...</p><p>"Yes! Wouldn't that be fun? I'm sure we can have somebody paint up a new sign..." The elf laughed with amusement, her hands moving in front of Uturi's face now, pinching her sagging chins and soft, doughy cheeks between cruel fingers, "Put your pretty face up for all to see! We need a new name! The Hungry Boar? No... The Hungry Doe is obvious... The Greedy Doe? Maybe. The Hungry Whore? Why not? You show more skin than a courtesan already!"</p><p>Utui blushed hotly, her pinched cheeks burning red. She often became so lost in her gluttony that she would completely forget that she had outgrown even her undergarments long ago... But that wasn't the most important thing she had forgotten, was it? Was it..?</p><p>"Hmmm, no, too risque, as much as I adore it..." The elf cooed, releasing her grip on Uturi's fat face before she thoughtfully stroked her own triple chin now, "It must be something more meaningful... more subtle, to remember you by when you've finally gone... Something to mark the horrible fate of an adventurer who once held so much promise... before she gave into who she really was deep down inside..."</p><p>"Pig. Sow. Disgustingly FAT..."</p><p>"N-No!"</p><p>"I know..." The Elf smiled down at the doe as she stood back up to her full height, scooping up the dirty dishes and trash as she did so, "Uturi's Rest... no, Uturi's End! Yes, that is perfect."</p><p>The doe merely grunted in response, a cold feeling filling her guts despite the warm, comfortable food stuffing them. She gasped as she finished the last of the hog, now shoveling the roasted potatoes and apples into her maw with barely a moments pause to catch her breath.</p><p>"You know why you are such my favorite, dear Uturi? You know why I adore you so much more than the other slobs that I create from stupid, nosy adventurers like you used to be? You still, after all this time, have hope..."</p><p>"Mmmnnfff..."</p><p>"Oh yes you do! I hear you, right before I must rouse you each morning, right before I must haul your fat ass out of your bed and guide you like a lost dog down the steps, leading you through your stupefied haze of an existence... I hear you calling his name, calling to him, after so much time!" She laughed.</p><p>"Mmnnpphh... huurr... n-no... sh-shuh... hurrf..." Uturi began to pant heavily now, despite trying to calm herself, despite trying desperately to focus on her meal. She groaned as her food-stuffed stomach gurgled loudly and churned, blushing as she leaned forwards and passed gas, her petite doe tail fluttering.</p><p>She wanted to think about the food... just the...</p><p>"'Remus... Oh, please, Remus! Where are you Remus...' You poor, poor girl!" The elf laughed with malicious joy as she slapped the doe's flabby back rolls hard, "You still think he'll save you!"</p><p>"SHUHHH...! Sh-Shut UP!" Uturi gasped heavily, breasts bouncing atop the vast curve of her bare stomach as she wheezed and huffed. She knew it was dangerous to get so worked up... the last couple of times she did, the elf had shoved her outside, insisting she needed some 'fresh air', but really wanting nothing more for the deergirl than to shame her not just in front of the tavern's insidious patrons, but before the entire town, "I'll... he'll... hufff... huuhnngh... he's still!"</p><p>"Oh, dear, sweet Uturi! Just look at yourself!" The elf cackled, "You look more hippopotamus than doe! I know you long for him so deeply after all these years, but what would he even do with you now!"</p><p>Uturi trembled. She wanted to hurl herself at the waitress, to wrap her paws around her throat. She snorted and wheezed, lungs struggling, heart pounding faster and faster.</p><p>"This is wrong Uturi, all of it is so very wrong! You know this, just think!"</p><p>She grunted and ground her teeth. Just think about the food... nothing else...</p><p>"What's wrong, big lass?" The elf purred as she grinned, her voice filled with a more eager flavor of her usual smug self-satisfaction, "Maybe it's time to seat you outside again? Get you some fresh</p><p><br/>
Uturi gasped, her hot breath pouring from her warm maw in a cloud of vapor as it met with the chill air.</p><p>Her fur was soaking wet now as it began to rain, sending horrible chills through the fat, naked doe. She glanced around nervously at the various passerby, townsfolk both thin and fat, though most of the outsiders and travelers were on the leaner side of things for now, all rushing to wherever it was they were heading as the weather worsened. Though very few of them bothered to look her way, let alone to stop, stare, or comment, Uturi still felt embarrassingly exposed.</p><p>As the rain turned from a light drizzle to a thick, cold downpour, she realized that exposed was a much more appropriate word for her situation than she had thought. This awareness lasted all too briefly however, as even with the heavy, cold rain chilling the flabby doe to the bone, she still continued to stuff the sweet tarts laid out before her into her mouth.</p><p>"Time to go inside, pig..."</p><p>Uturi growled at the now sickeningly familiar voice. She felt the elf tugging at her blubbery, soft arm and snorted fiercely, steam billowing from her nostrils. She tried to stay in place, scooping pawfuls of increasingly soggy sweets and bread into her mouth, but the elf was now trying to heave her up with both hands.</p><p>"Let... GO!" Uturi bellowed, pulling hard from the elf's grip, only to spill from her chairs and onto the muddy cobbles below.</p><p>The waitress laughed as Uturi flailed uselessly in the wet muck, her fur-covered rolls quickly becoming soaked in mud as she struggled to roll herself off her massive stomach, "Look at you now, need I even to say it?"</p><p>She snapped her fingers, and another waitress loomed out from the tavern's door, a cow as fat as she was muscular. Uturi panted and groaned as the much taller, stronger woman came over and hauled her to her feet, holding the doe with her arms hooked under the former ranger's much flabbier arms.</p><p>"Oh my poor, dear girl, look at you..." The elf cooed affectionately, pulling a dishrag from her belt and patting it along the doe's soaked and muddy fur, "Let's get you inside now, okay sweetie? Yes, inside with warm fires, hearty drink, and nice, hot food... all you can eat... of course. First, I must give you a proper bath, you are long overdue. Let's get rid of all that food and filth and mud, hmm?"</p><p>"All... Uturi groaned, shaking her head as the elf draped the towel over Uturi's shoulders, the rag ludicrously small on her corpulent, naked frame. The cow and elf helped to guide her inside again, the long way around towards the much wider back entrance, as she began to drool and moan in anticipation, "All I can.... uhhhnnn... can eat..."</p><p>"Of course, dear. I promise you that..."</p><p>The thought excited her, but something was wrong here. So horribly wrong. Uturi whimpered softly as she looked back over her shoulder at the tavern sign. For a moment, she thought that the fat boar painted upon it, so cartoonishly rotund it was almost rectangular, had been a deer instead...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Uturi continues to gorge herself, helpless to resist as her waistline grows and her chances of escaping grow ever more slim...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Uturi's End..."</p><p>"What..?"</p><p>Uturi looked around, shaking her head. Her fur still felt wet, and stained with mud and dirt. She soon realized it was merely wet with ale, caked and drenched in sauces and juices and bit of filthy food...</p><p>"Where..?"</p><p>"I said..." The elf growled softly, gripping Uturi's shoulder with her free hand, "Maybe you need some fresh air..."</p><p>Uturi had somehow managed to calm herself considerably, her fur still flushing red beneath her fur, but her breath back to her normal heavy gasps rather than frantic, maddened wheezes.</p><p>"I'm... I'm f-fine... please..." She grunted softly as she continued to chew through her sausaged.</p><p>The elf grinned and snapped her fingers, "Good! Because we have a special little treat for you, dear Uturi..."</p><p>At the elf's command, the lumbering cow waitress pushed through the tavern crowd, carrying an absolutely gigantic cake coated in vanilla frosting and topped with strawberries. The table rattled as the massive weight of the cake was slammed down onto it, nearly knocking several dishes off of its sides.</p><p>"C-Cake..." Uturi said past a mouthful of sausage, "B-But I had cake... for breakfast... or...hnnnggg... URRRPP! Or... was it... luhhh... lunch?"</p><p>"Silly doe..." The elf laughed, slapping Uturi's blubbery back again and making it ripple obscenely before handing off her dirty dishes to the cow waitress, "This IS lunch! And the cake is for a very, very special occasion... to celebrate my favorite customer... and her patronage of three years!"</p><p>"Th-Three... Thuhhh... Thuuuhhhh... Three..?!"</p><p>"Yes, my deer..." The elf handed her dirty dishes to the cow waitress and leaned in close to Uturi again, cooing into the doe's ear, smiling wide, "Time flies, does it not? Remember those lovely little spices that got you hooked in the first place? Would you believe... that you haven't had any in about, oh... has to be more than six months now, I believe."</p><p>Uturi nearly gagged on a thick mouthful of cake, the dessert and its icing dry and oily in her mouth, "Thuuhhh.... hnnnggggh..! That's... that's... you liar!"</p><p>The elf cackled, "A liar! Ha! I am many awful things to you, perhaps, my dear Uturi, but a liar I am not... You are nothing but a glutton now, poor girl, and this all but proves it..." The elf purred, grasping the back of Uturi's head firmly and pushing her snout into the cake, all but ruined by the doe's greedy paws, but still not even half-way eaten. Uturi groaned weakly in protest, but as soon as her fat face was pushed into the mess, she began to eat again like a beast, unable to control herself anymore... far past that point now...</p><p>"Look! Look at what happens to those who defy Lord L! Look at what happens when they try to take away our prosperity, our success!" The elf laughed as the surrounding patrons all turned to gawk and glare and stare at the fattest person in the room, some of them disgusted, many of them delighting in her suffering. She was an outsider, somebody who tried to interfere with their way of life, and now was quite literally getting her just desserts, "Look at her now! Look at what happened to the once dainty doe!"</p><p>Uturi could only grunt and huff past her mouthful of cake as the elf taunted and humiliated her in front of the whole tavern.</p><p>"You just refuse to believe it all, don't you Uturi?" The elf said, once more leaning in to whisper into the doe's large, sensitive ears, "Just how much you've fucking failed yourself and every single person you have ever cared for. You have become a slave to your own gluttony. Your poor friend Remus has become a prisoner in Lord L's dungeons and you will inevitably join him... sooner than later by the looks of you..."</p><p>"N-No..." Uturie grunted sluggishly, lifting her face from the cake, frosting spilling messily down her chins.</p><p>"Growing heavier by the day, fatter and fatter with every bite... Once those poor, struggling chairs finally give in, once your freakishly huge fat ass cheeks finally hit the ground, you are not getting up, not ever again..."</p><p>"Nuuuhhh... nooo... n-no..."</p><p>"You're so close now, aren't you big girl..?" The elf whispered into her cervine ears, making them flicker in annoyance, the other woman's words barely registering in her mind as she focused all her willpower on fighting the ever-present hunger now clawing its way back into her thoughts. She could barely feel the elf's own chubby fingers as they dug into the doe's furry rolls of fat, gripping the sides of her stomach and giving them a firm shake, "So heavy, aren't you? Soon you will be too heavy to walk. Too heavy for us even, I am afraid... My favorite customer will be moving on then... moving on to HIM..."</p><p>Uturi's eyes widened slowly, the former ranger once again taking notice of the elf's cruel words.</p><p>"Just a few... more... bites..."</p><p>The morbidly obese doe gasped as the chairs creaked loudly beneath her, one under each elephantine buttock. Her flabby, fat-swaddled legs wobbled frantically, hooves scraping grooves into a stone floor already scarred with them.</p><p>"N-No...!" She wheezed past a mouthful of cake, desperately trying to pull herself onto those hooves, so small now, nearly buried under the drooping flab of her legs...</p><p>"Ha! You fucking fool, you'll never make it..." The elf declared, placing her hands on her hips as she watched Uturi struggle.</p><p>"You... fuhhhh... hufff... hnnngghhh... fuuuhhhhcccking liar!"</p><p>The waitress laughed, but it sounded somewhat forced as she watched the enraged, flabby doe, "Sit down, dear, you'll hurt yourself if you don't calm down..."</p><p>"I'm going... huuhhhh.... hurrrrgggghhh! To fuuuuccking.... hnnngghhh... guuuhhrrrr!"</p><p>Uturi's hooves finally caught purchase, and placing her cake-smeared paws flat against the table, she slowly began to lift herself from both of her chairs...</p><p>The elven waitress's bright blue eyes went wide as she saw Uturi begin to stand, and she rushed forwards, placing her hands firmly upon the much fatter woman's shoulders, gripping them tight, nails digging into Uturi's bare flab, drawing blood.</p><p>"I said... sit! DOWN!"</p><p>The elf pushed down hard.</p><p> </p><p>Uturi's eyes shot open.</p><p>She looked frantically about the cell, her eyes darting back and forth.</p><p>Another dream...</p><p>She sighed with relief, relaxing as her eyelids drooped halfway down. She panted heavily, heart still racing from the shock. Her belly gurgled, the noise loud, echoing off the stone walls.</p><p>Somebody must have heard it, the sounds of distant machinery buried somewhere within those walls clanking and thrumming to life.</p><p>Thick, heavy goo began to pump through the hose once again, flowing down the thick tube going down her throat, filling the empty pit of her stomach.</p><p>The doe sighed contentedly as she felt herself being filled, felt her hunger being sated.</p><p>Uturi felt happy.</p><p>The cell was cold and damp, but there was little here to disturb her beyond the occasional grunts and groans of the others in the neighboring cells, and the occasional guard or lackey who checked in on her. She was away from the elf, away from The Hungry Boar, away from everyone... hidden, but comfortable.</p><p>She belched past the tube in her mouth, gurgling as she caused it to back up, causing a clog in the hose. This gave her time to think about something else other than eating, if only for a moment...</p><p>She was happy here... content... she had hated the elf waitress... loathed her with ever part of her being, and yet maybe she had been right all along. Maybe all Uturi had ever wanted in life was to be comfortable, to be full, to live a life of pampered satisfaction, rarely wanting for anything besides a bellyfull of food and a place to sleep...</p><p>Maybe she always was a glutton.</p><p>"Mmmphh..."</p><p>She was happy here. Sure... </p><p>Except for the dreams...</p><p>Especially when she dreamed of him.</p><p>"Mmmppphh....? Mmmph!"</p><p>Remus...</p><p>She had seen him, she was sure of it, when she was first wheeled into her cell on a cart. She was sure he was in the cell just next to hers, but she could barely recognize him... She could be forgiven if she didn't... He was so big... even bigger than she had become...</p><p>She had thought she saw his eyes move, meeting hers for the briefest of seconds, before she was wheeled out of sight.</p><p>She had called to him, but of course he couldn't answer.</p><p>Tears began to well up in her eyes.</p><p>Just think of the food...</p><p>"Mmmph!!!"</p><p>Her entire body wobbled as she tried to lift her flabby arms. They were so heavy now, suffocated in thick, meaty fat. She lifted them, trying to grab for the tube, but she couldn't reach... she couldn't even touch her own face anymore... what had she done? How could she have let this happen to herself? Why did she ever go back to the tavern, why did she ever touch that food, why had she failed so miserably?</p><p>There was no going back now...</p><p>"Pig. Sow. Disgustingly FAT hog..."</p><p>Uturi sobbed quietly in her cell as she continued to choke down whatever fattening slop was being fed to her.</p><p>She knew that was Remus.</p><p>She knew he had seen her, had recognized her... She could see the look in his eyes...</p><p>She knew he felt the same things she did. The same pain. The same regrets.</p><p>Tears burned down her cheeks. Her heart ached.</p><p>She felt the cold wall pressing against her vast sea of blubber. She knew that wall was the only thing separating them, but he was so far away. He always would be.</p><p>The hose unclogged and the liquid began to fill Uturi's stomach once again.</p><p>Uturi squeezed her eyes shut and tried to think of the food.</p><p>She was happy here.</p><p> </p><p>"Remus..."</p><p>Uturi looked around, panting heavily, eyes wide. She saw the waitress, her face red with rage, a thin sheen of sweat on her flabby skin.   The table was above her now. She looked up at the cake, the splattered remains of the massive dessert calling to her stomach like a siren...</p><p>"No..."</p><p>"Ha! Look now!" The elf laughed hoarsely as she glanced around at the patrons and other tavern staff, "The doughy doe has broken her seats beneath her big, fat ass... Could she even get any more pathetic?"</p><p>"No... No I didn't..."</p><p>"She came here looking to interfere with Lord L's plans to give all a rich and bountiful life, and ends up fatter than anyone else here! What does that say about you, ranger?" The elf leered as she kicked her foot against Uturi's stomach.</p><p>Uturi grunted sharply as the woman's shoe smacked her flabby gut, sending it wobbling, but she glared up at the elf... then smiled, "I didn't break the... hufff... the chairs... you did..."</p><p>"I..." The elf stammered, scowling down at the doe, "I did not! You broke it under your hideous girth!"</p><p>"No..." Uturi repeated, still smiling, even wider now even as the elf's own grin faltered, "You pushed me... too hard against them... You cheated."</p><p>The elf could only glare at the now immobilized doe, eyes narrowing as she did, "So what."</p><p>"So..." Uturi huffed, unable to keep herself from laughing now, "So you... So you lost!"</p><p>"What is she talking about?" The rumbling voice of the cow came from behind them, the behemoth waitress pressing through the gathering crowd of patrons as she approached Uturi's table once more.</p><p>"She..!" The elf gasped between barking bouts of stupefied laughter, "She doesn't know anything Claire! She is just a stupid, helpless animal..." The waitress growled as she looked down at the immobilized, nude doe, "And now she belongs to Lord L and his dungeons, where all his foes... All our foes, must go... It's time to take this filthy outlaw away..."</p><p>"Outlaw am I?" Uturi laughed as the elf and the cow began to grab her by her flabby arms, "Do you treat all your outlaws... hunff... with such hospitality...? A nice warm bed... I'd say three meals a day... but clearly you all have been more than generou-"</p><p>Uturi cried out as the elf smacked a fat cheek, then glared up at her tormentor.</p><p>"Lord L may not give you a nice bed, my dear..." The waitress glowered down at Uturi, her eyes glowing once more in the firelight, "But you'll have many more meals ahead of you, I assure you. I only wish I was there to see you another year from now... if you last that long."</p><p>Uturi snorted hard, then spat into the elf's face, making a mess of her fine, chubby features.</p><p>"Maybe you were right... maybe... maybe I am a glutton... but you.. hnnghh.. were also right about something else... I won't ever lose hope."</p><p>The elf's eyes were wide with fury now as she lunged for the fat doe, hands reaching for her flabby neck rolls. The cow caught her just before she could grab Uturi, but she struggled and screamed, kicking madly at her fellow waitress.</p><p>"I don't care... how big your sick bastard leader makes me..." The ranger grunted, grinning even as she glared at the elf, "Before the year is through I'm going to find Remus. We will come back for you. And I will kick your smarmy, shitty teeth in..."</p><p> </p><p>A thick gasp sputtered from Uturi's fat lips.</p><p>The mountain of a deergirl looked around her cell as best as her bloated neck rolls would allow.</p><p>Another dream then... But this one didn't scare her.</p><p>She could remember now. The elf had been dragged away, and then so too was Uturi. The doe was loaded into a cart before dinnertime, draped in a tarp meant to shield her from the elements, then hauled up the slopes to the nearby castle. She wasn't sure how much time had passed since then. Too much perhaps.</p><p>But she remembered...</p><p>Maybe her opportunity had long gone, maybe she could never hope to walk again.</p><p>But hope still lay deep within her, somewhere under all the heavy flab.</p><p>She could feel it. It had never gone away.</p><p>Maybe she was foolish. Maybe she would be trapped in this cell, growing fatter and fatter everyday, but she had to try...</p><p>Maybe she had tried before and forgotten.</p><p>Or maybe she hadn't.</p><p>She couldn't give in. Not even now, when absolutely everything seemed so lost...</p><p>Uturi grunted sharply as the machinery began to clank and hum again, her flabby arms already reaching even before the flow of sludge had traveled down the tube and into her stomach. She huffed and snorted heavily, lungs already burning, heart already pounding, fur already drenched in sweat.</p><p>She remembered a time when she had tried this already. She had been somewhat thinner then, though still completely immobilized, and she had failed to reach.</p><p>She couldn't give up.</p><p>She couldn't give in.</p><p>Uturi bit down hard on the tube, blocking the flow. The machine continued to pump, filling the hose with its fattening slop, the pressure building inside the tube, bloating it above Uturi's mouth. She groaned and grunted, sweat dripping down her matted brown clumps of hair, stinging eyes almost blocked by her puffy fat-filled cheeks.</p><p>The hose was swelling wider now, just as she had after so many months of feeding from it. The tube was almost wide enough for her to...</p><p>She curled her fingers around its curve, then let the flow resume. She gagged, nearly choking on the backup, but swallowed it all down. </p><p>She was determined it would be the last she'd ever have to stomach again.</p><p>The tube became thin again, but she kept her grip, tightening her fat sausage fingers tightly around it now.</p><p>"Just a few... More... Bites..."</p><p>Uturi growled, tugged hard, then pulled the tube from her throat.</p><p>She gasped heavily as the thick, greasy fluid sputtered from her lips and spilled down her chins.</p><p>A bell was beginning to ring already from somewhere outside her cell, somewhere all the way at the end of the dungeon hallway.</p><p>An alarm was being raised.</p><p>Uturi licked her lips and smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>